Please
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: Kendall is cheated on by the seemingly love of his life. Who does he turn to? His best friend who he has suddenly found feelings for. Cheating scenario, language, and smut.


"You-what?"

"Kendall-please-"

"No! Logan, how could you-how could you cheat on me? How could you cheat on me with my-our-best friend?" Kendall shot a dark look to James naked, covered in come, and half asleep, spread eagle on the couch. "I gave you everything! I gave you my love, I gave you shelter, I gave you my_ virginity_, for God's sake! And what do you give me? _Nothing._ You give me nothing but your fake love and your sex which meant _nothing_ to you!" Kendall spat, his words spurring something deep inside Logan. Something he'd never felt before.  
Regret.

"Kendall-I'm so sorry-" Logan felt himself choke on his words a bit, turning his watery gaze up to look at the tall blonde, the taller male's cheeks overrun with salty streaks.

"It means n-nothing to you, does it. To see me cry, to see me so upset over this god-damn f-fucking-" Kendall began to cry silently into his hands, only to look up into reddening, water-filled brown eyes.

"I'm so so-sorry." Logan stuttered, and he took a small step backwards when Kendall smiled, a filthy, knowing smirk, the look sending terror shocking throughout his body.

"You're just a _whore._ A filthy, cheating, cock-eating whore. And you know it's true, with all that cock you had shoved down your throat earlier, _you should be satisfied with yourself!_" Logan gasped as he felt a flash of dull pain radiate across his cheek, the mirror by the door showing a bruising hand print.

"Kendall! Please! I'm so sorry! I know I'm a whore I know what I did! Please! Forgive me." Logan whispered, reaching out with a trembling hand that didn't actually connect, smiling slightly when Kendall suddenly leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"This is the l-last time. The last kiss, Logan. I'll n-never forg-give you..." Kendall's green eyes were dulled as he gazed down at the man below him."Goodb-bye Lo-ogan. I hope you're happy." Kendall rushed as more salty drops fell down his cheeks, his feet planted in their place for a moment longer. He didn't want to leave.  
_He never wanted to._

Everything turned slow, the tears ran in big, tangy streams down pale cheeks, Kendall only sane enough to register the dull thump of his feet hitting the floor as he ran, ran from the memories.  
Ran from the one who hurt him.

Hearing those words leave Logan's mouth. They don't mean anything. They never meant anything. And they never will.

_"You are __**worthless**__ Kendall Schmidt!"_ Kendall could hear the voices now, quite and chanting, their words causing Kendall to falter, tripping over his own feet.  
_"He__** never**__ loved you! Why would he? You're a worthless piece of shit!"_

"Stop it! S-stop it please!" Kendall gasped as he fell over his own erratic, long strides and now lay in the middle of the large hallway, curled and vulnerable, sobbing into the plush carpet.

_"Stop what? The truth? God, no wonder he left you. You're so pathetic!"_ The voices were louder now, and Kendall sobbed harder into the floor beneath him.

"Stop! I beg of you! Please!' Kendall bawled, the voices finally ceasing when black began bordering his sight, and suddenly, consumed him whole.

-

"Dude. I think he'd dead."

"No, he's not dead he's breathing, smartass."

"Well, you can never tell with this one..."

"I swear-" Carlos cut off as Kendall awoke, the blonde blinking his eyes crusted with dryer tears, and along with being puffy and red, he was surprised he could see out of them at all. "He'e awake!" Carlos cried, immediately swooping down to capture the dazed boy in a bone crushing hug. Kendall winced in pain, Carlos pulling away with an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry Kenny."

Kendall smiled for the first time that day as he heard his nickname leave the tan skinned boys lips. "'S fine." He gazed up and blinked stupidly, barely blinking, to say the least, as he tried to move, a weight on his legs keeping him down. He saw Carlos was sitting on him, and the fair-skinned boy couldn't help but blush at the close proximity between their hips.

He noticed Carlos' face blush too, the color trailing down his skin, disappearing under the collar of the Hispanic's crew-neck. "S-sorry. I was just trying to get c-closer to your forehead." Carlos smiled an uncharacteristically tight smile before quickly moving from his spot, the ice pack Kendall had just now notice going away too. He looked up, biting his lip at his stupidly grinning friend. "Hey Dustin."

Dustin's eyes softened for a second before flaring up with a heat that Kendall had never seen before from his friend. "Hey bud. You doin' okay?" Dustin looked down at his feet, shuffling them a bit before looking back up at Kendall. "I heard what happened. From Logan." Heat flared in Kendall's belly at his name. And apparently in his eyes too, for Dustin took a small step back. "He called while you were out. He asked to talk to Carlos and, well, to be frank, I don't think Logan will be ever calling here again." The brunette ended with a light chuckle. "But I heard something about Logan telling Carlos to take care of y-" Carlos ran up to him, shoving something edible into his mouth.

"Here, try this! Does it taste good!" He rushed, almost babbling as he shoved the food into the brunette's unsuspecting mouth, Dustin moaning slightly at the taste.

"Fuck, Carlos, what is this? It's fucking_ delicious_..." Dustin took three or four of the unknown food items off a platter the black-haired boy was holding and walked over to an empty seat next to Kendall on the couch, and began to stuff his face.

"You want some, Kendall?" Kendall jumped slightly as Carlos was suddenly breaking into his daydream with a platter with Spanish-looking food on it. Kendall shook his head. He wasn't hungry after what happened this morning.

"No thanks..." Kendall trailed off as he locked eyes with the Hispanic, the brown orbs suddenly so...enticing. His gaze fell to the raven-hair boys lips, plump and oh-so silky looking, _God, what those would feel like wrapped around his frosty length_-

"Okay, buddy. Just call me if you need anything." Carlos smiled warmly, that cute blush from earlier contained to his face, pink and dusting. Kendall licked his bottom lip.

"Okay..." Kendall said, Carlos giving him an odd look before sauntering off, Kendall letting his mouth drop and a uncontrolled shutter leak from his mouth as the Latino's wide hips swayed sensually. He heard a chuckle.

"Take a picture, they last longer."

Kendall let a gasp of surprise out as Dustin was practically resting his head on his shoulder, grinning like a fool.

"You liiiiiiiike him." He said, the blonde rolling his eyes at the childish tone lacing his words.

"What." Kendall mumbled, looking down at his hands and twiddling his thumbs.

"You like him. I saw it when you shuttered when he walked away. You want that fine piece of ass, and, I don't blame you buddy. That's a work of art. _Mhmmm_." Kendall glared at his friend, pulling him close by the shirt.

"He's_ mine._" He whispered possessively, and Dustin smirked his signature crooked smirk.

"He's yours."

-

Dustin stayed late, drinking practically an oceans worth of beer before refusing Carlos' request to drive him home with a sloppy kiss to the underside of the Latino's jaw. "NiiiiiiiiiIiiiight." He giggled before lolling his head to look at Carlos, then to Kendall and had given him an embarrassingly obvious wink. Carlos noticed and blushed, Kendall turning a dark, crimson color.

"Bye Dustin. You seriously need to be driven ho-" Carlos stopped as the brunette fell onto the table, snoring loudly and, before long, sliding off the table to the floor. Carlos sighed, the alcohol he had drank making his head buzz and clouding his thoughts. He turned his gaze to the equally drunk blonde, rubbing at his temples before stopping to look at the Hispanic. Kendall made a noise of pleasure - almost. Carlos' skin was glowing in the artificial light of the overhead lamp, his eyes dark and inviting, his lips adorned a drop of beer from his last drink. Before he knew what was happening, Carlos was on his lap, straddling his him, kissing his passionately. Kendall blithely responded, not sure if this was real. He was soon brought back to reality by Carlos dragging his lips down his jaw, biting the skin there and smirking against scruff as the blonde moaned his name, sifting his hand though soft, black hair.

"Mm, Carlos." He slurred, not sure how beer had made him quite this drunk; and frankly he didn't care. Carlos was tugging his shirt over his head and kissing every inch of silky, pale skin he could reach, and all thoughts flew out the window. Every kiss, every bite made Kendall let ridiculous noises slip past his lips, gasping as Carlos dipped down to the floor, mouthing at his hips with those deliciously pout lips.

"C-Carlos. Carlos please!" Kendall found his voice and gasped as Carlos unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, looking up with such an innocent look Kendall couldn't help the shudder that ran the length of his body. Suddenly, his pants and boxers were gone, the cold air hitting his over-heated skin. He looked down again, his head falling back and a moan slipping past his lips as Carlos pressed wet, sucking kisses got the base of his thickness.

"Mm." Carlos mumbled into the length, reaching the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit, moaning when the taste of Kendall burst across his taste buds. Kendall was about to pull his hair, when Carlos took him all in a once, gagging only once as he relaxed his throat, Kendall choking out a moan that was deciphered as Carlos' name.

"Shit, babe, just like that oh-" Kendall choked again and blushed. He was already embarrassingly close to coming, and Carlos was still fully clothed. He pulled the Hispanic off with a hiss and a whimper from Carlos, his hands immediately ripping the Latino's shirt in two; he shuddered, running his hands down the lean torso, dragging his finger tips over auburn nipples. The Hispanic shuddered and ran his fingers through blonde hair, his eyes clamped shut.

"Shit." Carlos growled as Kendall pulled him to his feet, getting on his knees and pulling down the pants and boxers in one swoop.

He was met with an extremely thick member bouncing to attention, Kendall swearing at the size and he grazed his finger tips over it. He smirked as Carlos bucked, the Hispanics' nine inches proud from his body.

_"Fuck."_ Kendall growled, standing up and kissing Carlos full on the lips, earning a moan and flashing teeth, curious tongues battling. The Latino pulled away with a gasp, leaning in towards Kendall's ear.

"I need to be inside you." He stated, voice so low and husky Kendall complied, whimpering as Carlos pulled him to the table. "Bend over, babe."

Kendall closed his eyes and heard a popping of a lube container's lid, gasping when a cold finger was circling his twitching pucker. He gasped again, louder this time, as he felt Carlos'_ fucking tongue_, all thick and shit pushing and furling inside Kendall, Carlos moaning when Kendall tightened. Kendall pushed back for more when Carlos removed his tongue, circling with two fingers this time, pushing in and groaning at the velvet heat that was Kendall.

"Mm, so tight baby. So perfect." Hearing Carlos' words of encouragement spurred Kendall on, sighing contently when Carlos slipped a third finger in, twisting and pumping, grazing Kendall's prostate with short fingernails. He gasped, bucking and whining as Carlos pulled out, pouring lube onto his fingers and smearing it all over his thick member.

"C-Carlos." Kendall begged, wiggling his hips at the Hispanic, gasping softly at the feeling of the throbbing tip at his entrance, slowly pushing in. It didn't hurt as bad as Kendall thought it would, Carlos inching in inch by inch until Kendall was filled up in ways he couldn't describe, and the feeling as Carlos pulled back and thrust back in. Kendall groaned as Carlos picked up a faster pace, growing in speed as Kendall begged for more.

"Fuck, Carlos, ugh, faster!" Kendall mewled as Carlos set a new pace, the speed downright raunchy as he rolled his hips into Kendall, grunting as he pushed in deeper.

"Ah, shit! So tight, fuck." Carlos babbled, pulling out and flipping Kendall onto his back, bringing his legs up onto his shoulders and pushing back in, continuing his pace of hardcore thrusts.

"Mm, so big, ugh _papi_! You're so_ big_!" Carlos growled, angling his hips just so the tip scraped across that spot within Kendall, the blonde crying out.

"You like this don't you? You love my cock!_ Say it, bitch!_" Kendall let out a pathetic sob as Carlos slowed, dark eyes staring up a the Latino.

_"P-papi!_ F-fuck me! I love your cock, I love this! I want it so much!" Kendall pleaded, Carlos pulling out and pulling Kendall off the table. He pushed the blonde down and straddled his chest, muscular thighs bulging as he sat down.

"Mm, open up, _papi._" Carlos licked his lips and looked down at Kendall through hooded eyes, the fair-skinned boy wasting no time in taking the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly.

"You look so good sucking my cock, papi." He murmured into Kendall's ear and, fuck, that's all it took to completely let go, painting Carlos back with white hot seed. But Carlos was so far from finishing, it was a disappointment. Carlos shifted his hips so Kendall somehow took all of him in, choking around Carlos' large member. He moaned as Carlos rocked against his face, grunting out he blondes name, painting the back of Kendall's throat with hot seed. They were both panting, chests heaving and tongues flashing, well, Carlos' was, and he gasped, as he forgot to pull his member out of Kendall's mouth. He did so, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kendall's lips, nose scrunching as he tasted himself on his tongue, pulling away and laughing as Kendall moved behind him, licking at his back to rid him of the come. He gave Carlos' pucker a lick and smiling when it twitched.

"Damn. You're so hot Carlos..." Kendall pressed kisses to the underside of the Latino's jaw, licking and sucking marks into the skin. He smiled when he felt Carlos' member hardening and Carlos rolled his hips, smiling.

"Wanna go again?" He asked, and Kendall smirked, blanketing Carlos and pressing kisses all over his body.

"As long as I get to fuck you." Kendall murmured, bringing Carlos into another breath-taking kiss.

Yeah, okay that was _kinda _sucky at the end, but whatevs. R&R? And, I also kinda used some stuff from some superawesomemegafoxyhot stories on here, so credit to those wonderful people /(^.^)/ ~Molly


End file.
